Talk:Salving Cactus
They do earth damage 03:09, 7 March 2006 (CST) Incomplete drop rate data Out of eight trials, defeating a Salving Cactus earned the following loot: Skull Shield Forked Sword Spiny Seed Silver Dye Spiny Seed Spiny Seed Spiny Seed Spiny Seed This would seem to indicate that Spiny Seeds have a relatively high drop rate. The difficulty in testing is that Salving Cacti are hard to find anywhere except for around Heroes' Audience, an area full of Shock-Aftershock using Sand Elementals. Re-burrow? I saw the oddest thing the other day. On the radar, there was a red dot - approaching, I saw it to be a Salving Cactus. This alone is odd, because Sprouts, Devourers, and Scarabs are often buried underground. So, I approached it. Then - this is the odd part - it buried itself. It just, disappeared. Went off the radar, lost targetting, and it just seemed like it hopped back underground. Of course, it reappeared a minute later when I walked by again, but - I thought monsters couldn't go back underground when they have already been to the surface! Perhaps it is a bug? Entropy 11:35, 28 January 2007 (CST) :Wurms go underground after they've popped up. <>Spark 11:41, 28 January 2007 (CST) :They've always done that — Skuld 11:47, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::Wurms are special though. They've always done that? Ok, nevermind then... Entropy 11:53, 28 January 2007 (CST) Okay, this happened to me when I was vanquishing. Except that they stayed underground and didn't coem back. I went AFK for about 2 hours to see if I'd receive credit for +1 kill. Nope. Nothing. So I backed off and waited at least 5 minutes, just staring at the screen for the magical red dot. Nothing. Someone cry to ANet for me about this, please... this was in Prophet's Path. Copeland : Had the same thign happen with the 'reburrow and gone'... but the VQ finished normally, after we killed the last few wide roaming minotaurs. It's possible we degened it to death while it was burried... we were only running 17 degen in the party at the time...Yamagawa 03:45, 16 June 2008 (UTC) needed? why is there a note for farmers i dont seem that these creatures will be likely to become farmed seen as there only a few, second some tend to reburrow thereselves and third its hard to reach them. "Hiding/Burrowing bugs" Please read..I was creating this text for like six hours..seriously: 8pm to 2am When doing the zaishen quest Kepkhet Marrowfeast I also decided to vanquish the area (Prophet's Path),it took me 2 long,boring hours when I was finding the last minotaur but the burrowing Salving Cactuses really impressed me,I thought that only wurms can burrow like this before today so I had to do some testing with the cactuses to know a bit more about how it all works..what I found is written in the article,but I think I should also note that I think this happens not only with those poor cactuses but with ALL creatures that can burrow or hide like Wurms or Bats or whatever else that can hide. I already tried it with Sand Wurms and I can tell you this; When you knock them down (Earthbind) while they are burrowing, it really works as with cactuses - they just stand here doing nothing at all.However, Wurms, unlike Salving Cactuses dont have a fixed burrow time and can move even undergound so the result is there is a stationary peaceful wurm but there is ALSO the normal gray trail indicating that the wurm is moving underground which can normally move and when it reaches the target,the stationary wurm will appear at its location and fight again. So,although not making the wurm absolutely peaceful for long,you can still make this to your advantage because with this trick you are able to attack it all the time,burrowed or not. I have not tried bats yet (due to their locations and because they are not as weak as some cactus so testing on them could be quite hard) but from what I discovered so far,I think it would have either no effect,or (much more likely) it would work like with cactuses because bats cant move while "hidden". The question is,do you think I should add this even as a bug note to some other pages or better "keep it a secret"? When used against right enemies like Frostmaw the Kinslayer, you can cast whatever you want on her while she cant do anything about it,so when she re-burrows she will already got a dozen Pain Inverter-like effects on her and half health,making the fight maybe too easy. When I think of it,it seems more like a bug abusing than a new kind of tactic and I fear people will abuse it even if it will be noted as a bug but on the other side we got many bugs listed here that can help players so.. I'd like to know what YOU actually think of it, so please answer something because I really dont know ;) And by the way I added bug notes to the Salving Cactus article for how it could look like. If you tell me not to put anywhere else I think this article is quite not-too-often visited so not many people will know about it. (really nothing against cactuses) ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 00:16, 6 August 2009 (UTC)